genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryder Owens
Ryder Owens is a teenage E.V.O. and a member of the Alpha Gang. He has the unique ability to generate seismic vibrations. History Backstory As a young child, Ryder grew up and lived in St. Louis, Missouri as the second son and middle child to Giovanna Owens. A few months before he was born, Ryder's father had died from an unknown death. Sometime after the Nanite Event occured; he along with his younger sister Teresa had turned E.V.O., both having the same abilities. Knowing about this, he and Teresa decided to keep their mutations a secret, to prevent being bullied. A few months after he was accustomed to his new abilities, his mother had gotten into a fatal car accident and weeks later, he and his brother and sister got mugged by a small group of thugs. He shockingly witnessed the thugs murder both his older brother and younger sister, who hadn't yet learned how to use her powers. Traumatizerd by this, Ryder used his abilities to evade and take down the thugs, with a few disastrous results in the process. Ryder left his hometown and eventually stumbled across Flare, Jade, and Chance, where he "befriended" the, by having a friendly-rivalry competition against one another as "scavengers", which Ryder had first started. Two years later, their competion with each other was abolished and had formed the Alpha Gang after Hunter (previously named Dawn) joined the group and became their leader. Personality Ryder is headstrong, hot-headed, and laid back. He has a love for adventure, exploring and having fun. Ryder is often confident and determined about his own decisions. He is known to have a quick-wit and a calm, cool and collected personality, which he tends to use during tough situations. Regardless of his stubborn nature, Ryder is secretly emotional and depressed. He often tends to have doubt himself of his E.V.O. abilities and his support to the Alpha Gang. Ryder has shown to have a slight and sympathetic side to his personality, for instance, his relationship he shared with his younger sister Teresa. Physical Appearance Ryder has short messy light brown hair, slightly tanned peach-yellow colored skin and dark blue eyes. His casual regular outfit consists of a bright green hooded jacket with a diagonal yellow lighting bolt design from the left shoulder, a pair of slightly saggy brown jeans and gray sneakers. Underneath his jacket, Ryder wears an regular blue t-shirt with dark red colored sleeves. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Seismokinesis: '''Ryder has the ability to generate and manipulate seismic energy vibrations from his hands and feet at will. This ability also applies to allowing Ryder to generate powerful earthquakes and tremors as well as tunnel through the ground. His emotions are strongly tied to his seismokinesis and can affect it in two different ways; if he maintains his emotions, Ryder can enhance his strength and power, however, if his emotions get the best of him, his ability will become destructive and uncontrollable. *'Seismokinetic Combat: 'It is considered as his most commonly used and frequent ability. Ryder can harness his seismic energy and infuse it with his physical combat. He is capable of releasing his seismic wave upon any animate or inanimate objects through physical contact. This ability is spawned from his seismokinesis. Unlike its preceding ability, Ryder has more control with this skill. *'Seismic Sense: 'He is known to have the capability to sense and percieve almost any vibrations in the earth. Through physical contact, it enables Ryder to sense his surroundings and solid substances. It is said that using this ability leaves Ryder vulnerable to any aerial attacks. Relationships Hunter Stone ''To be added... Amber Flare To be added... Jade Adams To be added... Chance Williams Chance and Ryder share a real close brotherly-like relationship with one another. They always support and help each other out during fights. When they were scavengers, however, Ryder didn't have as much of a relationship with Chance than he does now, other than their usual "friendly" competition. Skylark To be added... Category:BldySrw88 Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Alpha Gang Category:Characters Category:Heroes